Narya Eliceyna
History I have seen the darkness that can dwell in the hearts of men. I have seen the selfishness and greed. I have seen the lust for blood. I have watched my family slaughtered and abused. I have heard their screams. Such a fate would have been mine too. '' ''Had the light not saved me that day. My parents were pirates. Long before I knew them. They sailed the seas of Azeroth, looting and pillaging and stealing what they could. The last time my parents left port from Booty Bay, my mother did not know I was with her. If only she had. A storm one night carried their ship far off course. They crashed on an unknown shore. A hot, barren, sandy shore we now know as Tanaris. For months, my parents and the rest of their crew struggled to survive. When it became apparent my mother was with child, the panic only swelled larger. But they would survive. As the years went by, many of which I do not remember and were vague even by my mother’s recollection, The crew of my parents’ ship settled into a routine and formed a small nomadic tribe wandering the sands. They would raid the nearby goblin and troll settlements at night for supplies. It became a new normal for them, and was the only life I ever knew. I had a younger sister, Sari. Who was only five when everything fell apart. Honor among thieves can only hold for so long. One night, not long after what I was told was my thirteenth nameday, a man named Coltric grew unhappy with my father. He did not approve of only taking what we needed, when the Goblins had enough for us to live like kings. He slit his throat and threw his body into the fire. I can still picture it in my dreams. My mother tried to fight them, but she was far outnumbered. I could only watch as they tore her clothes and committed countless unspeakable acts. When they were done they killed her. And turned for me and Sari. We were quickly torn apart. Coltric grabbed me by my neck and drug me from the tent, and another man, Sahtian, took Sari. Coltric drug me outside and threw me to the sand. He unsheathed his blade and swore to do the same to me as he had my mother. I remember little else as the tears blinded my sight. I curled in a ball wishing only to be dead already. '' ''And then, a flash of bright light lit up the camp. With a loud thud and a crack, Coltric fell to the sand beside me. His skull dented and leaking blood. Everything seemed to happen so fast. Yells of anger and panic. Blades being drawn only to be dropped seconds later. All the while, light kept flashing and drawing shadows upon the sand. It seemed to both last forever and pass in a flash. When the fighting stopped, I turned towards the center of the camp. A tall man with light skin and a gray beard stood there. He wore large gold and blue armor. At his waist huge a large book, unlike any I had seen the Goblins have. And a large, bloody hammer gripped tightly in his hands. He paused a moment to pray before looking at me with a sad smile. He asked if I spoke common. I nodded. He asked where the bandits had taken me from. That confused me and I could only stare. He asked about my parents. Choking once again on my tears as the reality returned to me, I could only point to their bodies by the fire. The man looked at me with sadness before kneeling in front of me. He said his name was Arkenn and that he came from a land far away. He told me that the light had saved me that day and brought him to me before it was too late. He told me the light had chosen to save me and that it must be for a reason. He said he could give me a home should I choose to return with him. I panicked, suddenly remembering Sari. I looked all around for her, but even among the bodies there was no sign of her or Sahtian. I was overcome with emotion and could only cry harder. I do not recall if I was ever able to accept Sir Arkenn’s offer, but nonetheless he scooped me up and placed me on his horse nearby. Through the tears I could only see the camp getting smaller. Everything felt like stone inside me. And everything after that point is just a blur. I trained under Sir Arkenn in Stormwind for 8 years. I learned the ways of the light, and how to defend myself and others. Thoughts of Sari always haunted my dreams, but the light gave me the strength to control them and the understanding to know that I was preparing myself to save her, Sir Arkenn always swore I was destined for great things, though the Alliance seemed to think differently. When I was 21, I was sent to Honor Hold to help fight back the Burning Legion in Outland where I was quickly forgotten about. Other heroes stepped up and moved from outpost to outpost fighting back the generals of the legion, while I remained in place, fighting off Infernals and Bonechewer orcs. For five long years I maintained the same post, until recently. The Legion moved beyond Outland and brought the fight to Azeroth, I was called upon to defend my home. And that is what I intend to do. It’s my time to protect the innocent. And I pray to the light that on this journey I will find answers regarding my long lost sister.